


Day Three Hundred One || Your Slogan

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [301]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: If you're going to run a bakery someday, you have to have a catchphrase. That's just basic business.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [301]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 19





	Day Three Hundred One || Your Slogan

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 98, 108, 139, 227, and 284!)

“So, I’ve got a random question…”

“Hm?”

“Do you, uh...have any inclination to do this after school?”

That gets Hinata to pause. She currently has a bag of frosting in her hands, working on putting the finishing touches on a cake. With the class nearly empty again as sports games steal players for away matches, those who remain are left (mostly) to their devices. And today, Hinata decided it was the sort of day to make a cake.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has been working on homework. It’s Friday, the weekend up and coming, and he figured he might as well make a dent in it to better free up the few days he’s got before it’s all due. But he finished one subject, and doesn’t really have the drive to start another, so...he’s sitting at the counter, chin resting atop it as he watches Hinata work.

“Uh...what do you mean? Are you...asking if I’m going to cook after high school…?”

That gets Sasuke to deadpan. “No, not _just_ cook, I mean...use it in any way to make a living, or something.”

Another pause and then Hinata giggles. “I _have_ considered studying the culinary arts...I haven’t actually decided on a major yet or anything. I’m actually considering taking a year off.”

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm…” Busying herself again with the frosting, Hinata seems to take a moment to think out her explanation. “...I have a lot of things that I enjoy, but...I’m not sure if any of them are something I want to...pursue. High school has kept me so b-busy...I want to try and take a year to myself, and learn more about what I really want, you know? And then, if I think there’s something I want to study, I’ll go to school then. But right now, I just...don’t feel ready, you know?”

“...I guess so.”

“...what about you?”

“Heh?”

Hinata gives a teasing smile. “Are you going to try being a chef after high school?”

That gets him to snort. “Uh...no. I mean, I’ve gotten a lot better, but...nah. Don’t know if I could standing cooking _that_ often. I’ll definitely use what I picked up at home and for myself...but I dunno if it’s really a career for me.”

“That’s understandable. Got anything in mind beyond that…?”

“Probably just get a business degree and find somewhere to push a pencil around, I guess. I dunno if I really have a _passion_ to turn into a job. Mine’ll just be something to do every day to earn a living. I’ll figure out things I enjoy later, I guess.”

That earns a soft hum from Hinata as she puts the finishing touches on her cake. “Guess we’re kind of o-opposites in that regard, huh? You know your job but not your hobbies...I know my hobbies but n-not my job.”

Sasuke chuckles. “Yeah, guess so. We get along pretty well for opposites, huh?”

“We do!”

With her cake finished, Hinata takes out her phone, nibbling her lip as she takes a few pictures of it. “That turned out pretty nice, huh?”

Sasuke admires the little piped flowers she made: purple with green leaves over a plain white frosting. “Yeah, it did. How’d you do that?”

“The tips do most of the work,” she admits. “You just h-have to know how to use them. It only takes a little practice! Maybe the next free day I can show you how I do it.”

“Sure. I can make Mom a pretty cake for her next birthday.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”

He gives a little grin, going _just_ a hint of pink at the praise. “You could totally pull of being a baker. I mean...look at this cake. It’s so pretty, and it hardly took you any time.”

“...you think so?”

“For sure.”

It’s Hinata’s turn to blush. “Well, I...I guess, maybe…”

“And I mean...you’re super friendly. I can see it now: you standing behind a counter, a display full of your food, greeting customers and bein’ all cute -”

As soon as the phrase slips out, they both stiffen.

“...I...I mean...y’know, your cakes are really...cute,” Sasuke attempts to recover, stumbling through a rather unbelievable backpedal.

“R...right,” Hinata replies, gaze pointedly in another direction as her face gets a little darker. “I’m...I’m glad you think so! I work really...hard on them…”

“...yeah…”

Several long, painful moments of silence pass.

“...but uh...you’d need a slogan.”

“...what?”

“Y’know, like...a catchphrase. Your slogan would be something to draw people in. A name is important too, but...a good slogan can make a world of difference.” Sasuke latches onto the change of subject. Besides, this is something he’s going to have to be good at if he wants to get anywhere in business.

“Oh, um…” Hinata’s brow furrows as she thinks. “Well, I...I don’t know if I’d ever start one myself, but...I could work at one.”

“No dreams of your own little place?”

“Well...maybe…” Hinata’s gaze is then far away, clearly picturing something in her mind. “I suppose it...might be nice…”

“...what would you call it?”

“Hm…” She lapses into thought. “I’m...really no good with names...but maybe just something like, “Hinata’s Confectionary”.”

“...confectionary?”

“Fancy word for bakery,” she replies with a laugh. “Or there’s pâtisserie!”

“...I like the first one. So...how would you sum it up in a few words?”

Another pause. “Um...how about…”putting the ‘home’ in ‘homemade’”...? Is - is that dumb?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, you’d want it to be a homey place, right? So it sounds good to me.”

A small smile blooms across her face. “Hm...if you say so. But I guess I’ve got t-time to work on it. It’s not about to happen any time soon.”

“Yeah, true. Maybe if I can’t find a job, you can hire me on to crunch all your numbers,” Sasuke then offers with a grin.

Hinata laughs. “M-maybe I will! And you could even give me a hand in the kitchen, too!”

“Well, I dunno about that…”

“You could! I’d make you my apprentice on the side,” she giggles, hiding her mouth behind a hand. “And you could help make sure I don’t sneak any cookies from the batches...that would be a t-terrible temptation…”

“Maybe I’ll keep an eye on them - I’m still not big into sweets.”

“And I still can’t believe that you aren’t…”

“You’ll have to talk to my brother: I think he inherited all the sweet teeth. I’m just more of a savory guy.” Shoulders lift in a shrug.

“Then you’re definitely hired if you can make sure nothing gets snacked on!”

The pair of them laugh, cutting off as the final bell rings.

“Oh...guess it’s time to go. That period flew by…!”

“Yeah, it really did. Need help boxing up your cake?”

“Sure! I was going to give it to the drama club supervisor. Her daughter’s having a birthday this weekend!”

“Oh...nice.”

Carefully, the two maneuver the cake into a white cardboard box and then tidy up. “Need help with that?”

“Nah, I just need to get it to the stage. Thank you though!” Box in her arms, Hinata gives a smile. “Guess I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah...have a good weekend.”

“You too!”

Watching her go, Sasuke then allows himself to facepalm. He still can’t believe that slip earlier...at least she seemed to forget about it. He’s such an idiot…!

Sighing to himself, he shoulders his bag and leaves the classroom behind. Time to go home and binge some video games until the embarrassment fades.

**Author's Note:**

> More Home Ec AU! And uh...someone let a lil somethin' slip xD Poor Sasuke, but...well, Hinata didn't seem upset about it. Quite the opposite! Maybe she'll have more to say about it next time ;3
> 
> Buuut for now I'm super wiped and it's late, so I better go! Thanks for reading~


End file.
